Reverse
by Miguya-san
Summary: Imaginez que le monde entier est inversé. Hank est l'androïde et Connor l'humain. Visualisez le. Et venez lire ma version.


**Hey. Je tiens à préciser deux ou trois choses; Déjà, c'est un prologue et aussi une ébauche. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de refaire DBH en version AU reverse. Je ne sais pas s'il y aura de suite mais si vous en voulez une, dites le moi. J'aime beaucoup la version AU de Connor donc il sera probablement mit en avant par le point de vue de Hank.  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Des lumières bleutées filtraient à travers les vitres du Jimmy's bar en face duquel se tenait un androïde aux cheveux argentés, attaché dans une petite queue de cheval, et dont la veste indiquée HK800. Ce dernier rangea le briquet qu'il faisait tournoyer dans ses doigts depuis plusieurs instants, et ouvrit la porte du bar en ignorant complètement l'avertissement sur la présence non-acceptée des androïdes. De fortes odeurs d'alcool et de fumée vinrent frapper ses capteurs olfactifs.

[Objectif : Trouver le lieutenant Anderson]. Il était à la recherche d'un jeune lieutenant de police qui, selon ses fichiers, s'appelait Connor Anderson. Agé de seulement 25 ans, le policier avait déjà démanteler un immense trafique de Blue Ice, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, était assez impressionnant.

D'un regard vif, l'androïde vérifia toutes les personnes présentes. Seuls quelques personnes avaient des casiers judiciaires et uniquement des délits mineurs. Après un rapide repérage, il en déduit l'évidence que le dénommé Connor n'était pas là.

\- Excusez-moi. Sauriez vous où se trouve le lieutenant Connor Anderson ? demanda-t-il poliment au barman qui ne dénia même pas lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Porte de sortie au fond du couloir entrain fumer une énième clope je suppose, répondit l'homme d'un ton las.

\- Merci pour cette information.

L'androïde suivit les indications que venait de lui donner l'homme en sortant par la porte de derrière. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur de cigarette qui régnait dans l'air malgré le fait qu'il soit à l'air libre. La deuxième chose, fut le jeune homme qui fumait, adossé à un mur.

C'était un garçon de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns bien coiffés en dehors de quelques petites mèches rebelles qui reposaient sur son front. Il était assez maigre pour son âge ce qui était étonnant au vu de son métier. Habillé d'une chemise blanche, un jean classique et une veste en cuir au moins trop fois trop grande pour lui, le tout s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux marrons doux, semblables à ceux d'une biche. Yeux qui semblait avoir perdu depuis longtemps l'envie de vivre. De larges et profondes cernes ornés ces orbes bruns et sa peau était vraiment pâle.

Après une brève analyse, il fut certain que c'était le lieutenant Anderson.

\- Lieutenant Anderson, Je m'appelle Hank. Je suis l'androïde envoyé par Cyberlife, annonça du but au blanc Hank. Je vous ai cherché au poste mais personne ne savait où vous étiez. On m'a dit que vous fumiez sans doute une cigarette dans les environs. C'est une chance que je vous ai trouvé dans le cinquième bar.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de bosser pour l'instant. Traînes pas ici, à moins que tu veuilles finir dans les poubelles d'à côtés.

L'androïde ne s'offusqua pas de la froideur avec laquelle il était accueilli. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à autre chose. Il fut malgré tout surpris par la voix plus que rauque du jeune homme. Combien de cigarettes fumait-il par jour ?

\- Je suis désolé de devoir insister Lieutenant. Votre présence est requise.

\- Fiche moi la paix.

\- Je ne peux pas. Mes instructions sont très claires : je dois vous accompagner sur l'affaire qui vous a été confiée plutôt en début de soirée : Un homicide. Impliquant un androïde de Cyberlife. Conformément à la procédure, la société a envoyé un modèle spécialisé pour seconder les enquêteurs.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me seconder. Retourne chez ton créateur et laisse-moi en paix vieux robot rouillé, répliqua le jeune officier agressivement.

\- Ecoutez, expliqua gentiment Hank en gardant son calme, je pense que vous devriez arrêter de fumer et venir avec moi. Ça nous facilitera les choses à tous les deux.

Connor prit une grande bouffée de cigarette sans lâcher l'androïde des yeux, le provoquant ainsi délibérément.

\- Je comprends parfaitement que certaines personnes ne soient pas très à l'aise en présence d'androïdes-

\- Je suis parfaitement à l'aise, coupa le lieutenant. Et maintenant vas t'en.

\- Excusez moi lieutenant, je ne voulais pas vous importuner. Je vais vous attendre dehors. Prenez votre temps.

L'androïde avait choisi d'être pacifiste et de laisser tranquillement l'homme finir mais ce dernier soupira finalement avant d'écraser la cigarette contre sa semelle.

\- Tu as dit « homicide » ?

* * *

**Alors? Un avis? Vous voulez une suite?**


End file.
